


Fuyuhiko is a Brat

by OhDeer_Stars



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Collars, Consent is Sexy, Creampie, Light Bondage, M/M, Not Beta Read, Spanking, Top Tanaka Gundham, brat taming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhDeer_Stars/pseuds/OhDeer_Stars
Summary: For as long as the two had been dating, Gundham could never convince Fuyuhiko to bottom. Fuyuhiko always seemed nervous or anxious at the idea and was simply far more comfortable being the dominant in the relationship. That was until one day they decided to have a talk about some more... intimate topics.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think there's any Kuzudam smut anywhere so I figured I'd try and write some myself! I'm a sucker for writing rare pairs after all.
> 
> Also this is my first posted smut! To be honest, don't think I'm physically capable of writing proper pwp, I just have to have some soft shit before and after everything. So, sorry if you were looking for pure porn. You can skip to chapter 2 if you don't wanna read all the fluff.
> 
> Also also!! Sorry if the two are ooc, I tried my best to stick to their characters but it can be tricky sometimes. Hope it's still okay! And there's likely some important things I left out about brat taming so don't use this as a reference. I suppose that should be a given but I can never be too sure.

For as long as the two had been dating, Gundham could never convince Fuyuhiko to bottom. Fuyuhiko always seemed nervous or anxious at the idea and was simply far more comfortable being the dominant in the relationship. Gundham was a switch so he was okay with this, at least for the most part. However, he found himself wanting to change their roles up more and more as time passed. Still, he continued to respect Fuyuhiko’s boundaries and figured he would never be a top so long as he was in love with the smaller.

That was until one day they decided to have a talk about some more... intimate topics.

“I’m just curious, what other kinks do you have?” Fuyuhiko blurted out, catching Gundham off guard and making his face heat up at an alarming rate. If he was wearing his scarf right now, he’d have tugged it up just as quickly. Instead, he brought up the book he was reading to hide behind. He could tell Fuyuhiko did that on purpose based on the smug grin he was now sporting. “I know you haven’t told me them all, right?” Gundham took a moment to try and compose himself before answering.

“Y-yes, that is correct.” Gundham said, clearing his throat and slowly bringing the book down to his lap. The redness in his face wasn’t dying down though. “I suppose there are several things I didn’t feel were necessary to inform you of.” 

“Well? Like what?” Fuyuhiko sat down on the couch next to Gundham, looking more interested in the topic than the taller would’ve expected. Fuyuhiko wasn’t a particularly horny person and usually the two would just screw whenever the moment hit them. They admittedly didn’t take much time to just… talk about this stuff.

“I assure you, it isn’t important.” Gundham shook his head, almost hoping Fuyuhiko would drop the subject soon but he knew far better than to hope for something like that.

“Why not? Seems like a pretty important thing to know if you ask me.” Fuyuhiko looked a little annoyed… or was that hurt? Now Gundham absolutely had to tell him.

Sighing, Gundham closed his book and set it aside. “I have simply avoided the topics as they are more… dominant than the ones I have informed you of.” Fuyuhiko realized what he meant and paused. Gundham was certain that meant he was going to drop the subject now but to his surprise, the smaller kept pushing.

“Alright. What are they?” Fuyuhiko sighed, sounding exasperated, as if Gundham was the one pushing this conversation. Gundham’s face was getting somehow redder.

“A-ah… uhm… well, I have been interested in… brat taming.” Gundham muttered, finding the cover of his book particularly fascinating all of a sudden. Fuyuhiko had to strain to hear him and even then, he wasn’t entirely sure what he meant.

“Brat taming? What’s that?” Fuyuhiko asked, though he could somewhat put it together. The name was fairly self explanatory but he wanted to make sure he was understanding. Also, it was admittedly entertaining hearing Gundham explain his kinks. It was one of the few times Gundham’s facade broke down, going from an eloquent, perfect speaker to a stuttering mess as he tried to find the words that usually came so easily.

“It’s… w-well it’s basically… when a dominant er... attempts to control an unruly or… ‘bratty’ submissive.” Gundham was as flustered as he could be, still trying to avoid eye contact with Fuyuhiko. 

“Huh… and I take it you aren’t into being the brat yourself, right? Otherwise you’d tell me about this sooner.” Fuyuhiko still seemed utterly unphased. Just watching Gundham act so timidly made it difficult for him to imagine the taller actually doing any of that.

“Precisely...” Gundham finally looked over at Fuyuhiko, now trying to figure out what he was thinking. A few seconds of silence passed over the two of them before Fuyuhiko spoke up again. 

“I’ll think about it.” Fuyuhiko said.

“Pardon?” Gundham blurted out, shock evident on his face.

“I said, I’ll think about it. I mean, you never really struck me as capable of any of that so now I’m kinda curious.” Fuyuhiko responded, still looking completely nonchalant. To Gundham, the most confusing part of all this was that if he were to pull these same questions on Fuyuhiko, the smaller would be in a similar state of fluster. It was like he was purposefully trying to tease Gundham…

And all that did was solidify in Gundham’s mind that Fuyuhiko would make the perfect brat. 

Several days passed and the topic wasn’t brought back up, leaving Gundham slightly disappointed to think Fuyuhiko truly wasn’t interested. Gundham believed his partner when he said he would think about it, so he figured Fuyuhiko had thought it over and ultimately came to that conclusion.

So it truly surprised Gundham when Fuyuhiko did bring it back up… at dinner.

“Hey, so… I’ve been looking at all that brat taming stuff you talked about.” Fuyuhiko started and Gundham tried not to choke on his food. That dirty smirk was back. Fuyuhiko knew what he was doing. “And I’m willing to give it a try.” 

Gundham finished coughing just enough to register what Fuyuhiko had said. He would’ve been glaring at the smaller for purposefully catching him off guard if he wasn’t excited by what he’d just heard.

“My beloved, are you certain?” Gundham asked, fully serious so that he didn’t misunderstand what Fuyuhiko was telling him. “You do not have to submit to me if it makes you uncomfortable. I will only take pleasure if you are also enjoying yourself.”

“Yeah, don’t worry. I’m sure about it. Like I said, I looked through a lot of stuff about it and it does seem… interesting.” Fuyuhiko said, glancing to the side. Gundham definitely noticed the smaller’s cheeks get a little red as he spoke. He could tell when Fuyuhiko was hiding something, though the look on his face was enough to tell him that his lover liked what he had read more than he was letting on. 

“Very well. Would tomorrow night be acceptable?” Gundham asked, trying to suppress his own excitement. He wanted it tonight but he also wanted to be more prepared. The last thing Gundham needed was to screw something up and completely turn Fuyuhiko off being submissive. 

“Yeah, sounds good.” Fuyuhiko nodded, going back to eating his food. Gundham really hoped he was reading the situation right because if he was, Fuyuhiko was also trying to hide his eagerness. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it for my first smut fic! This took way longer to write than I expected it to... as usual. Might write some more stuff in the future if you guys want, though!

The two of them had set out their ground rules. No picking on insecurities, try to keep physical punishment to a minimum, at least at first, (Fuyuhiko wasn’t sure if he was a masochist but he did have a good enough pain tolerance), and of course, use the safe word if things become too uncomfortable.

Otherwise, everything else was okay to give a try. Fuyuhiko wasn’t sure what he liked or disliked so he tried to keep the restrictions light. Gundham still promised to be as careful as possible despite that. 

Everything was set up and all that was left now was to start. 

For a moment, Gundham was worried he wouldn’t know how to get things going, not having done this in a long enough time. Thankfully, Fuyuhiko made things easier by turning up the brattiness to the fullest.

All while the two of them were working, Fuyuhiko kept teasing Gundham, pushing his buttons in just the right way just to get him riled up. Gundham caught on early on and did his best to ignore Fuyuhiko’s antics throughout the day but that only spurred the smaller on.

Then, night fell and the two were finishing cleaning up the kitchen after dinner. Well… Gundham was cleaning up after dinner. To his utter annoyance, Fuyuhiko was busy scrolling through his phone. He knew this was on purpose because on most nights, Fuyuhiko was adamant about helping with chores. Today, it seemed to take everything in Gundham just to get his boyfriend to do anything other than the bare necessities.

“Fuyuhiko.” Gundham stopped cleaning to glare at the smaller.

“Yeah?” Fuyuhiko asked, not even bothering to look up from his phone. He almost broke character for the simple fact that Gundham used his first name instead of a pet name. Gundham sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“It would be preferable if you could aid me in cleansing the kitchen.” Gundham crossed his arms, waiting impatiently for a response.

“You’re seriously struggling with cleaning a few dishes that much? You really do need me to do everything don’t you?” Fuyuhiko sighed, standing up and stretching as he walked over to the sink.

“I am not incapable of doing it myself, I am simply asking that you-” Gundham started, feeling frustration boiling up. Though, this time he was letting it.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m doing it.” Again, Fuyuhiko rarely interrupted Gundham like that. He decided now was the best time to get started. Gundham walked away from the kitchen counter and headed upstairs. “Hey! Where the fuck are you going?” Fuyuhiko called out after him.

“I will be back shortly and you had better still be cleaning the dishes by the time I get back.” Gundham said curtly. Fuyuhiko huffed in annoyance and quickly did the opposite of what his boyfriend had said.

When Gundham returned, he couldn’t help the slight smirk at seeing Fuyuhiko right back at the table on his phone. Perfect. 

“Fuyuhiko.” Gundham used his first name again but this time with much more command. Fuyuhiko couldn’t even stop himself from looking up, the tone of voice completely catching him off guard. Then he saw what was in Gundham’s hands.

“Nuh-uh. I’m not wearing that.” Fuyuhiko huffed, glaring at Gundham and trying not to eye the bright pink, almost cutesy collar in his boyfriend’s hands. He’d never seen that accessory before so he knew Gundham must have bought it very recently.

“Maybe you should’ve thought about the consequences of your actions then. You will be putting this on or I will do it for you.” Gundham said sternly, opening the collar in the back.

“Hah, yeah. Good luck with that.” Fuyuhiko smirked, crossing his arms and daring his boyfriend to try. 

“If you continue to disobey me, I assure you that there will be much harsher punishments waiting for you.” Gundham started walking over to Fuyuhiko who was still grinning smugly.

“Yeah right. I doubt you’ll be able to do anything.” Fuyuhiko scoffed.

“You wish to test me?” Gundham chuckled, a glint in his eyes that gave Fuyuhiko a pause. “Very well. I will give you a chance, however, to lessen it ever so slightly.” 

Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes, thinking Gundham was giving him too many chances to make things easier for himself. 

“Go to the bedroom and undress yourself. If you do that, perhaps I can take a few… numbers off your punishment.” Gundham purred, causing Fuyuhiko’s body to heat up ever so slightly. He had an idea of where this was going and he felt himself getting more excited instead of nervous. This was very new and apparently, very welcome. 

“How about this? I’ll meet you in the bedroom and you can undress.” Fuyuhiko teased, making Gundham’s glare harshen. 

“So that’s how you’re going to be. Very well. However, you can no longer say I didn’t warn you.” Gundham pulled Fuyuhiko to his feet and before Fuyuhiko could process it, the collar was snapped around his neck and a chain leash clipped to the front.

“H-hey! I said- ACK!” Fuyuhiko found himself stumbling forward as Gundham tugged the leash. He wasn’t expecting himself to be enjoying this as much as he was, the pressure around his neck from the sudden tug making his pants tighter. “You bastard! Take this offa me!” Fuyuhiko barked, hoping his face wasn’t as red as it felt. Unfortunately, judging by the grin on Gundham’s face, it was exactly how it felt. 

“You were given plenty of warnings, brat.” Gundham growled the last word, making Fuyuhiko’s predicament worse. He failed to get another word in before he was being led to the bedroom and pushed onto the bed. 

Gundham closed the door behind himself and crossed his arms, staring at Fuyuhiko expectantly. 

“I already told ya, I’m not doing shit.” Fuyuhiko huffed, the smug facade failing. He couldn’t ignore the comfortable yet humiliating collar around his neck that screamed his submission. Why did this feel so nice? 

Gundham sighed in annoyance before moving over to where Fuyuhiko was sat on the bed. Sitting down next to Fuyuhiko, he quickly grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him over his lap. “I’ll start with five spankings. If you continue to act up, I’ll increase the number.” Gundham growled. He started with a really low number, wanting to see how much Fuyuhiko was able to take. Besides, neither of them were too sure if Fuyuhiko was even a little bit of a masochist so they agreed to try it.

“Hey, fuck no!” Fuyuhiko protested, though if he was really scared he could’ve easily gotten away. Gundham wasn’t using much force at all and so he continued. 

“If you apologize, I could reduce it even more. But at this point, five is barely punishment enough.” Gundham said, pulling Fuyuhiko’s pants down and throwing them off completely. “Keep fighting and you won’t be able to sit right for a week, I promise.” The underwear came off next, quickly leaving Fuyuhiko in nothing but his button up and his ass on full display. 

“Y-you jackass! Don’t you fucking dare-” Fuyuhiko was suddenly cut off by a swift smack to his rear end. He let out a choked gasp, completely caught off guard.

“Color?” Gundham asked, a hint of worry on his face. Fuyuhiko took a moment to think before nodding. 

“G-green…” Fuyuhiko muttered, his voice shaky but not out of fear. That felt way better than it should’ve. Gundham nodded and forced Fuyuhiko’s ass up further. At this point, he could easily feel Fuyuhiko’s erection pressing into his thigh. 

“This could’ve been avoided but you just had to test me.” Gundham growled, landing another smack to Fuyuhiko’s ass. They were as gentle as he could make them while still making them sting. “If I had to guess, I would almost think you wanted this.” Gundham smacked him again. Fuyuhiko had certainly shut up, too busy biting his tongue so he didn’t make an embarrassing noise. “And now, I’m certain that’s what this was all about. You wanted me to put you in your place, didn’t you?” Another smack, Fuyuhiko was hard as a rock. How had he been missing out on this for so long? “You know this is where you belong, bent over my knee like the brat you are.” Gundham smacked his ass one last time, the hardest out of all of them and enough to make Fuyuhiko moan out despite his best efforts to hold back.

Gundham rubbed the sore spots on Fuyuhiko’s ass, adoring the blossoming red of his abused ass and the way Fuyuhiko was attempting to hide his growing need for more. 

“Now, will you behave yourself or must I continue showing you your place?” Gundham growled, pinching the raw flesh and ripping a gasp from the smaller’s mouth.

“F-fuck you... You aren’t getting me to do sh-shit.” Fuyuhiko hissed.

“Five more then.” Gundham sighed, and without missing a beat he laid another harsh slap to Fuyuhiko’s rear.

“A-ah! Fuck!” Fuyuhiko gasped, clutching onto the bed sheets as Gundham continue to abuse his ass. Two, three, four, and of course the fifth was the hardest once again. He was struggling not to grind his aching erection against Gundham’s thigh, wanting every bit of stimulation he could get. Fuyuhiko just knew his ass was discolored at this point and he couldn’t find it in himself to be upset. 

“I will ask again, are you going to obey me?” Gundham asked, returning to gently rubbing Fuyuhiko’s sore rear. 

“H-hah… is… that all you got?” Fuyuhiko tried to play coy but it wasn’t nearly as effective with a bruising ass and raging hard on from being spanked. Gundham struggled not to smirk at how well Fuyuhiko was doing. He really was a wonderful brat. “I-I knew you couldn’t get me to do shit.”

Gundham pulled Fuyuhiko off his lap and pushed him onto his stomach. “Stay there.” Gundham got up quickly to grab a pair of handcuffs and returned to see Fuyuhiko had, of course, not listened. He was sitting on the bed, though it was clear he was finding it a bit more difficult than usual. Gundham just shook his head and easily pushed Fuyuhiko back into position. 

“Must you fight me on everything?” Gundham sighed, pulling Fuyuhiko’s arms behind his back and snapping the cuffs around his wrists. “You’re only making this more difficult for yourself.”

“I dunno. Seems like it’s also making things harder for you.” Fuyuhiko retorted. He was back to his smug self for a moment until he felt Gundham reach around his front and slide a ring down to the base of his cock. “Ah shit-” Fuyuhiko groaned, getting a feeling this might be what broke him. 

“Behave yourself and I might take it off.” Gundham smirked, seeing the desperate look on Fuyuhiko’s face. Gundham, however, was finally getting impatient enough to start stripping himself. Once he was in nothing but his baggy shirt, Gundham pushed Fuyuhiko onto his back and undid his button up. He was starting to regret not taking it off before putting on the cuffs but he wasn’t going to bother taking them off now to finish the job. Fuyuhiko decided not to mention it. He was also getting impatient after all.

Gundham grabbed the bottle of lube next to their bed and coated his fingers and Fuyuhiko’s entrance before plunging two in. Fuyuhiko gasped, spreading his legs further on instinct and rutting down on the fingers inside of him. They weren’t nearly as big as Gundham but stars, they still felt amazing. Then Gundham was adding another finger and any pain that he might’ve been feeling was turning into pleasure just as quickly as it came. Gundham was thrusting his fingers in, searching for Fuyuhiko’s prostate and smirking when he found it, eliciting a sharp cry from the smaller. 

Finally, he pulled his fingers out and coated his own cock in lube, lining it up with Fuyuhiko. He gave him little to no warning as he pressed in. Gundham’s cock was alway painfully large at first but Fuyuhiko knew it didn’t take long for it to feel good. Gundham worked his erection in deeper until he finally hilted. Fuyuhiko was amazingly tight and he struggled to allow Fuyuhiko a moment to adjust. He didn’t want to hurt him though so he waited until Fuyuhiko gave him a nod. Gundham almost started right then but he held back, making his boyfriend whine.

“G-gosh, come on!” Fuyuhiko groaned, pressing down against Gundham to pull him in deeper.

“I’m afraid you’re going to have to tell me what you want.” Gundham smirked, making Fuyuhiko whine louder. 

“N-no! Gosh just… c-come on, are you serious?” Fuyuhiko’s movements were stopped by Gundham holding onto his hips. “Fine! Fine! Dammit, just fuck me already!”

“Nicely.” Gundham growled.

“Please!” Fuyuhiko shouted and finally, Gundham pulled out before slamming right back in. From there, Gundham felt his own control falter. Pounding into Fuyuhiko rough and quick, pulling more lewd noises from his lover who had lost control over his voice. He purposely neglected Fuyuhiko’s own cock, focusing solely on his own pleasure. “G-Gundham! I n-need- I- fuck!” Fuyuhiko cried, struggling to get the words out.

“Say it. Tell me what you need!” Gundham growled, going even faster as he felt his own climax rising. 

“Let me cu-cum! Please!” Fuyuhiko shouted. Gundham wasted no time pulling the cock ring off and wrapping his hand around his lover’s dick, pumping it in time with his thrusts. 

Soon, the two of them were climaxing, Gundham hilting inside of Fuyuhiko and Fuyuhiko arching his back as he came. Fuyuhiko usually insisted Gundham pull out first but this time, he actually found the sensation of being filled up satisfying.

Afterwards, they both took a moment to come down from their highs. Gundham pulled out and undid the collar and cuffs, tossing them to the side. He pulled Fuyuhiko into his arms and kissed his forehead.

“Thank you, my paramour. That was wonderful.” Gundham sighed, stroking Fuyuhiko’s head. 

“Heh… yeah. That was pretty good.” Fuyuhiko muttered, relaxing into the touch. He could melt into Gundham’s arms and fall asleep right there, he thought. 

“Was there anything I did that you didn’t like?” Gundham asked, concern in his voice. He really hoped he hadn’t missed any signals to stop.

“Nah, it was all good. I wouldn’t mind doing it again maybe.” Fuyuhiko smirked, wrapping his arms around Gundham’s neck and kissing him. “But I’m still the boss.” Fuyuhiko teased.

“Fuahaha! You’re going to have to fight a little more now to keep that title, my dark prince.” Gundham joked back, holding Fuyuhiko closer. “For now though, let’s both get cleaned up. We can discuss all of that later.”

“Oh shut up ya asshole! I’m still totally in charge!” Fuyuhiko laughed, flicking Gundham in the forehead. “But fine. Yeah. A bath sounds nice right about now.”

Gundham nodded and picked Fuyuhiko up despite his protests. Gundham was certain Fuyuhiko was in absolutely no state to walk no matter how much he insisted otherwise.

“Gosh why do I love you so much?” Fuyuhiko pouted.

“I love you too, my paramour.” Gundham chuckled.


End file.
